1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of enabling at least one application stored in a radiocommunications terminal to access functions of the terminal. The invention also relates to a radiocommunications terminal implementing the method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A non-exclusive field of application of the invention is that of radiocommunications terminals operating in a cellular radiocommunications network. The invention applies in particular to a system implementing the global system for mobile communications (GSM).
A mobile radiocommunications terminal may include stored applications. These applications can then implement data exchanges between the radiocommunications terminal and the network. An application exchanges data via the software interface of the terminal that is known as the application programming interface (API).
Furthermore, data exchanges between two pieces of data processing terminal equipment, e.g. between a radiocommunications terminal and a conventional portable terminal of the portable microcomputer type, can take place only with so-called AT commands being exchanged between the two terminals via a modem. These AT commands are described in the GSM standards.
AT commands are thus dedicated to configuring and controlling modems.
Until now, AT commands have never been used in an application context, i.e. when the user of a radiocommunications terminal seeks to make use of applications situated in the terminal.